Marth x Ike: a peach tale
by tigerandbunny47
Summary: A re-write to my older story that i didn't like to much. Marth and Lucas move to new neighborhood to expand there lifestyles and other issues they had with there old neighborhood, what marth didn't expect was to have two new relationships moving there. Fluff with some sexual themes in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Marth's PoV

I look in the very barren house, or what I used to call home, and see how empty it looks. It's midnight and I can't sleep knowing how he is felling. He being my 12 year-old son, Lucas, he is the bravest boy I've come to know In my time living here. He always showed a brave face, but I could tell it was just a mask. I knew that he was easily scared and wanted to cry when times got to hard but he kept a brave face through it all like now because we have to move he wanted to cry but all he did was put on a fake smile and agree with it. Now he's at a friends having a sleepover, probably sleeping. We're leaving tomorrow so I figured that he could have one last time with his friends, I know he'll miss them. I looked out window not be able to sleep manly because I was to busy with finding the house and moving everything into the trucks for tomorrow. I thought It would be too late for sleeping now so it would be useless to attempted it so I thought a little more about why were moving in the first place. It was summer so going to school didn't matter for the time being, but the schools are having money issues making some things more expensive on the children and parents, and another being that this place was a rut not being the ideal place for kids as there was nothing to do here besides hang with friends but with nothing to do, Lucas would soon get bored. The last one was one I really didn't want to talk about, I was never married and was attracted to males, no one ever found that a problem they actually liked it, but the only problem was a stalker that had taking a likening to me. It was annoying to see him almost every day with different things like boxes of chocolate, Flowers, and other things like that. It didn't bother me one bit as to he didn't really care to much, but it got to far when he began to use Lucas to get close to me. Now I didn't want my own son to be exposed to that, luckily he was to dense to see what he was doing, but sooner or later he would find out and I didn't want that at all, I even tried telling the man off but he just kept on trying. So those are my only reasons to moving from here, but still I knew that lucas would either be happy, truthfully, or just stay neutral for a while, I hope that it's the first choice. I should at least try to sleep to get up early in the morning to pick up Lucas, I crawled back into the blow up mattress I had up and looked up at the white ceiling and sighed, it'll get better I'm sure of it. And I fell asleep, dreaming of a better life for me and Lucas.

* * *

**The re-write to my original story which I didn't like to much, I hope this is better tell me what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the sun beaming in the window from the now blank window. I sat up and heard voices one of them sounded like lucas' I quickly deflated the mattress and put it held on to it as I walked out. I saw Lucas and two of his friends talking but they stopped when I came out and looked at me. The female of that group being Kumatora or kuma for short walked up to me and spoke.

"Make sure you come and visit us for Christmas and stuff" she said with a rather nice tone of voice. Then the older looking male came up and did the same his name being Duster.

"Yeah it's gonna kind of boring with just her here" he gestured towards Kuma, but for once she didn't lash out.

"It sure will be, so just remember us OK?" she said waiting for my answer.

"I will Kuma don't worry" I reassured her and patted her on her head and then looked at lucas, who wasn't upset in the least bit.

"Dad I'm ready" he said with his yellow backpack in his hand I walked over to the car and unlocked It and we got inside when kuma walked over to his window and spoke.

"Remember what we told you Lucas" she said and winked as to signal something. He nodded his head and sat back in the car and waited for it to drive off, Duster and kuma still standing in the driveway. As soon as I felt he finished talking to them, I slowly back out of the driveway and drove until we couldn't see then anymore. Lucas looked down at his hands and smiled, I was confused by that.

"I thought you were still upset?" I asked lucas looked up

"Well not really I kind of get why were moving so I'm happy" he said

"Well good then I'm glad you have a positive attitude towards this" I said smiling lucas nodded his head and looked out the window admiring all the things he saw even asking me about what some of them were. After about three and a half days we finally arrived at the new house, lucas, eager to see what the house looked like from the inside, took the keys and ran inside leaving me to bring in the boxes we had in the car until the movers came with the rest.

"Dad this place is huge" lucas said running towards me

"You think so?, it's the same two bedroom house that were used to living in" I said

"Well I'm a kid so it's big to me" lucas said

"I guess so but could you just get the smaller boxes if there to heavy just leave them" I said

"Sure dad" he ran out to the car bringing the small boxes that weren't as heavy. The movers came as soon as we got everything out of the car, I sighed and used a towel to wipe the sweat off of my forehead and began to get the boxes from the truck. Lucas offered his help but I don't want him to hurt himself so I refused but instead told him he should go explore the neighborhood and see if there was anything interesting to do, lucas grabbed his backpack and left, I grabbed a water bottle that was now warm but it was better than nothing. Once I finished it I looked through the curtain less window and saw lucas sitting down in there yard holding something in his hand. I was about to go out there and ask hi what's he doing but before I could do anything a boy who looked about the same age as lucas ran up to him and sat down with him. I didn't want to feel like i was stalking my son so I just smiled and began to unpack the boxes that were already inside. After about 20 minutes of unpacking lucas and his friend came in the house laughing behind me when lucas spoke.

"Dad" I turned around to see them with their hands sticky with chocolate and there faces with big grins "I made a friend" he said licking some the chocolate off his fingers "And he gave me some of his candy but it melted in out hands before we could eat it" I looked at his friend and then at lucas

"I see but why don't you introduce us then?" I squatted down to get to eye level with them

"OK well this is my dad his name is marth, and dad this is Ness" I looked at the boy and got a better look at him, he had a red baseball cap hiding his black hair, and he wore a similar shirt to lucas' but his was yellow and blue he also wore shorts that were blue.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Marth" he took out his hand but put it back seeing as how he had chocolate on it

"Nice to meet you as well Ness, but I think you two should go wash your hands" they nodded their heads

"The bathroom is just down the hallway right dad" forgetting that we just moved here, I didn't expect him to know where it was.

"Yes lucas" I said before they ran for the bathroom and washed their hands. I smiled, I guess it was really easy for him to make friends I don't know why I was so worried in the first place. I unpacked another box while waiting for them to come back, once they did there hands were clean and they came back in front of me.

"Hey dad can we go over to Ness' house?" he asked him

"Please my dad always wants to meet my friends parents he's strict like that" Ness said

"Well if it's just to meet you dad sure then" I said wiping more sweat from my forehead

"All right let's go then" ness and lucas left first running across the street, where cars stopped to let them go by. I walked and finally caught up to them at his house, it looked like ours but just a bit bigger. Ness opened the door while me and lucas waited for him to return. When ness came back he was pulling a larger man's hands to the door, once he finally got him to the door he stood up straight and I got taken by his appearance. He had short spiky dark blue hair, and his eyes were a gorgeous blue, and his height was something he reached the door frame probably had to duck when ever he walked through it. He was wearing a black dress shirt and tan pants, he wasn't wearing any shoes but who would in there own house!

"Dad!" lucas snapped me out my trance

"Oh well um hello there" I held out my hand he shook it, his hands were huge compared to mine and he griped my hand tightly.

"Nice to meet you" his voice deep but still sounded like he was a teenager "My name's Ike" I will cherish that name forever, ness and lucas smirked to each other but I ignored for the time being and went back to ike.

"Well my name is marth and it's a pleasure to meet you" I said

"Same here, oh but come in" he moved out of the way and I stepped inside.

"Were gonna play outside dad!" ness said

"OK then come back inside once were done talking OK?" ike said, ness nodded his head and ran outside with lucas leaving me with ike. He sat down on one of the leather couches he had while remained standing. "Don't be shy sit down" he pointed to the other couch on the other side. The leather was cool on my sweaty back as I sat down. "I know it's only been a day but how are you liking it so far?" he asked

"It's pretty good, but it'll be better once I get my place all set up" I smiled

"Yeah I see the truck and seem like you have a lot left" he said

"Yes but it's no hassle I'll probably be done later today" he said

"Well do you need any help?" he asked

"Oh no I wouldn't want to bother you I'm fine by myself" even if I really did need help, I don't want to hassle him

"It's no bother really, and besides anyways you're my neighbor so why not help out" he stood up and grabbed some shoes in the corner of the room and slipped them on.

"Well thanks then" I stood up and had to look up just to see his face, he smiled down at me and I walked out, he followed me closing the door behind him. Outside we saw lucas and ness chasing a butterfly they stopped and looked at us.  
"Where are you going?" lucas asked

"Ike said he was going to help me to unpack some of the boxes back home, do you want to stay here or go back home?" I asked

"Back home" they both said and then ran back to the house

"Glad to see that ness likes him" ike said putting his hands in his pocket and walking down the street, I followed close behind him.

"Yes, I thought lucas would have had a hard time making friends, looks like I was wrong" I smiled and saw them stop for breath and then resumed running again.

"Well we should hurry up before it gets to late" ike said walking a little faster as did I

"Yeah we should" I said walking back to my house.

* * *

**There's the second chapter I'll update on the third chapter on another day but for now tell me what you think about this chapter my lovely readers! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Once we got to my house we began to unpack once again, Ike had no problem lifting the boxes, but me on the other hand had to drag some of them in. Ike helped me with the larger ones and the ones with heavier objects in them. We took a break with only about six more boxes to carry in and sat on the steps of the porch wiping some sweat off our faces.

"Marth you sure do have a lot of stuff!" Ike said I chuckled

"Well a lot of it we were thinking of getting rid of but never did." I said

"Same here some things are just collecting dust in the attic"

"Really I would have figured that your house was pretty empty by how clean it looks" I said

"Well that's because of peach who comes by every month or two and helps me and ness clean up" The name peach rolled around in my head, I figured he would tell me who she was, but then again probably not.

"Well we should get the last of these boxes in" I stood up and picked up some of them. After about 10 minutes there was only one left but it was extremely heavy even ike couldn't move or lift. We decided to push the box into the house, ike, being on the other side, began to pull it while I pushed. It barely moved when we pushed a little harder and it been to move, it finally tipped over the edge.

"Can you hold it so I can help back there?" he asked

"Sure" I wasn't so confident in my ability to hold it, I agreed anyways. I could feel him slowly removing his hand it tipped farther, he completely moved his hand still standing there to make sure it wouldn't fall. I felt my hand beginning to slip from the sweat and it fell. His body wasn't in the way but his legs were and it slammed straight on it. Reacting to it I jumped down to his side, he had no reaction to it besides a slight flinch but no screaming or other wise.

"Are you OK" I asked pushing the box off his leg

"Yeah I fine" one of his eyes closed trying to contain the pain

"I'm so sorry ike I really didn't mean for that to happen" I said

He smiled "I know marth, but really it's fine, it's not broken so who cares" he said, I looked down and his leg and saw a bruise forming.

"Um I'll go get you some ice stay here" luckily I had a cooler in the car for the ride, I filled up a small plastic bag with the ice and ran back to ike's side. I grabbed the towel I had and wrapped it around the ice and put it on his leg.

"You know I don't actually need this" I looked at him and stared into his sapphire eyes keeping in intense glare.

"I know you probably don't but I'm the one that caused this so I need to help you the best I can" I said as he kept the glare. We snapped out of it when we heard footsteps running towards us.

"We heard something fall, whoa what happened" ness said looking at ike  
"Well the thing you heard fall was that box over there" he pointed to the now discarded box

"Oh well it hit you leg right?" he asked ike nodded his head "That's so cool I didn't even hear you scream or anything" He's not even worried in the least bit, he actually amazed by this.

"Awesome if I got hit like that I would be crying by now" Lucas said agreeing with ness

"I know my dad he can handle a lot of injures like this, like this one time…" ness and lucas' conversation went on with out us, was I the only one who was actually cared that he got hurt, apparently so.

"Well I should get going then" ike stood up using his good leg for more support.

"Well then again I'm really sorry" he just smiled

"You apologies too much, but really don't worry to much about it I'll rest it and it'll be better than ever" I smiled at his comment

"OK then and thanks for helping me with all of this…, wow I feel like just a huge burden on you" I said

"Your not actually this place was pretty boring around here now I think ill have something to look forward to" he paused "But if your feeling that bad for today how about you repay me?" he said

"Huh?"

"Well tomorrow me and ness were thinking of going to the park just for some air, but it would seem bland to go alone" Lucas would like the idea so why not

"Sure I would love to" I said

"Well great then I'll come by here tomorrow to pick you up" he said smiling

"Ok see you then" he nodded and called out for ness. Once he got him he shot me one more look and walked off. I've must've blushed at that because I could feel my blood rushing to my face, lucas once again snapped me out.

"Dad!" I looked down at him

"Oh sorry, lucas"

"Well I was gonna ask you if eat something" he said

"Sure but I can't really make anything, so how's instant ramen noodles sound?"

"OK dad" he smiled and went back into the house, I slowly followed. Once getting him his food he brought a chair over to the table and ate his food. I didn't feel hungry so I skipped and went back to setting up the house. I managed to put both of our beds up and put up the sofa in the living room along with some of the lamps on the tables and stopped there. It was ten o' clock so I sent lucas up to bed, as soon as he was asleep I went into the kitchen and got some tea and sat in the dining room and slowly sipped the tea, thinking about tomorrow.

"Dad" lucas snapped me out of my trance

"Oh lucas sorry, um what is it?" I asked

"Well I was just worried about you you've been spacing out ever since we got here, are you OK?" I sighed

"Yes I'm fine just a little tired" I said

"So your just tired then?" he said

"Yep"

"OK then well I'm going to bed" he walked off, I heard the door slam, I sighed and left the tea on the table. I took a quick shower and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up really early, and made some coffee to keep me up for the day then lucas woke up and ate some frozen waffles. There was a knock at the door, I slowly opened it and saw ike and ness smiling, lucas ran to ness' side and began to talk about something.

"You're here already?" I asked brushing a part of my hair

"Yeah it is kind of early but ness really wanted to go to the park" I looked behind him and saw them playing

"Well that's fine we were up anyways" I said

"Dad common" lucas said

"OK, OK" I closed the door and walked out with them walking down a street the boys began to walk a little faster than us. "So um ike how's your foot?" I asked

"Fine I kept some ice on it and it feels one hundred percent better" he said looking at me

"OK I'm glad it's better then" I said, we walked in silence until ness broke

"Dad were gonna be over here if you need us" they ran off into a small crowd surrounded by large grill cooking some type of meat. The park was more like a plain then a park there was trees all around the outside of the park and lot's of people there as well.

"So your liking the park?" ike asked me

"Yep it's very serine" I felt a piercing pain in my head so much I had to hold  
my head

"Are you OK?" he asked

"Yes I just need to sit down" I walked over to a bench and sat down

"I'll go get you some water stay here" before I could say anything he left, I looked over my shoulder to see a small pond with some ducks in it. They were quaking with their young behind them, I snapped out when some one sat next to me. Her pink parcel and long blonde hair, and pink dress was almost princess like. She looked at me and smiled with blue eyes and light pink lipstick on, when her mouth opened something else came out.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update my internet has been off lately. But anyways hope you enjoyed it as always and tell me what you think and what is bad about it. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh your marthy aren't you?" I looked at her confused thinking how she knew me.

"Uh yes I'm marth but, um, how do you know me?" she giggled

"Well silly, I know Ikey told you about me" I thought about yesterday, the only person he said was someone named peach, maybe this was her. It seem likely, blonde hair perky personality and a pink dress.

"Peach?" she nodded and smiled

"Yep that's me, and how I know you is because Ikey told me" I blushed, he told her about me.

"He did really?" she nodded

"Well of course he did, but are you blushing?" I blushed harder at her comment

"No I'm not, I think I'm running a cold" I said

"Aww your love-sick, marthy, you can tell me who" she said moving closer to me

"I told you I'm not in love" I said

"Common marthy you are, now tell me" she pleaded until ike came back with a water bottle.

"Peach what are you doing?" she stood up and pouted

"Nothing she was just telling me something" I said before she could speak, peach gasped and then giggled

"Yep I was telling him to come over, to give some tea later" peach lied

"Uh ok then, well here marth, sorry I took so long" I took the water bottle and drank some of it when ike sat down next to me

"So marth I think I know where your 'cold' came from" I spit out the water and looked at her

"You have a cold, why didn't you tell me" he put his hand to my forehead and felt nothing warm

"Well ike don't you have medicine for that?" I blushed getting what she was saying

"Uh he doesn't, I mean like I have medication for this" I said

"Well whatever you say marth but ikey do you mind if I talk to marth real quick?" she batted her eyes

"Sure peach" she took my arm and went behind a tree and spoke quietly

"You like ike don't you!?" I blushed as hard I could

"Peach please don't tell him" she nodded

"Trust me I wont, if, I can help you too get together" I sighed

"Fine then" she smiled and walked back over to ike as did I

"Hey ike why don't you introduced marth to everyone else" he nodded

"Sure I was thinking to anyway" he stood up

"So everyone's here?" I asked they nodded their head

"Yep this is one of the days where we all hang out at the park and eat, or just talk" ike explained

"Oh sounds fun" he smiled and we left peach and went to more of crowed area. There I met a few people, two girls and three males.

"So your our new neighbor huh, well welcome" the women named Zelda said

"It good to have someone new come here" the other women named Samus said, she elbowed a person who looked a little older than almost everyone here.

"What she said" the man named snake said, samus rolled her eyes at him. Another person spoke up

"Well just ignore him, it's great you're here because I need your opinion on something" he said

"Um ok" I said

"Well do you think a girl should at least go on one date with another person when that male saved her from many things?" I thought the question was crazy when Zelda pulled his ear "Owww let go!" he whined out

"Please don't answer that, and stop asking people that question, idiot" she snapped and let go of his ear, he rubbed it. I looked over at the last male, he looked a little depressed, we walked over to him.

"Luigi, why are you here all alone?" ike asked he just looked up, his face was a bit of happy in it.

"Well I was just want, to know why peach has got more than a few problems in her house that makes us work harder each time?" he questioned

"Cant you tell, she likes having Mario around" he said

"Really wow, I need to find mairo" he stood up and ran off his track seemed really slippery when he ran.

"Oh that was Luigi, he's the brother to mario, mario's kind of done everything, as in doctor, sports, party's, and saving peach from bad situations" I nodded

"So he'd like pretty much peach's boyfriend" I said

"Nope it's just like thoes two, link and Zelda, they just can because of where they come from, but moving right along, that's toon link, and red they both are friends of ness and now Lucas" we saw ness and lucas talking to them both and petting some animals that red had. After we net a few more people we went to one area that had a big sakura tree blooming. The petals fell on the ground and went over our heads, I smiled as I smelt the wonderful scent of it.

"So I see you like these" ike voice snapped me out

"Yeah I used to live around those in my hometown, they eased me when I was upset" he smiled

"Well we could stay here or I could finish showing you around?" I was good here with ike alone

"I'm fine here" he nodded and sat down I sat next to him taking in the beautiful sight of the tree. After 10 minutes of sitting in silence ike broke it.

"Hey marth" he said

"Yes?" he paused before speaking

"Um I was just wondering if you would uh, like to-" right when he was about to finish, I felt my headache come back, but this time my eyes felt heavy. The last thing I heard was ike voice saying my name.

Ike's Pov

This just had to happen now, I mean it's the perfect moment too, he looks so cute with the blossoms on his cheek. Focus, maybe I should just tell peach she'll know what to do. I picked him up bridal style not really caring who saw us now and went back to the pond where peach still was.

"What happened?" she asked

"How should I know he just passed out" she put her hand on his forehead

"Yeah his cold came back tell me has he been sleeping in the past days?" she asked

"I'm not sure you would have to ask lucas about that" I said

"Who?" I sighed

"His son he's friends with ness" I said

"Is he cute like ness?" why is she asking me this now!

"I don't know how to answer that, but if you want to see I'll go get him" she nodded and moved marth's bangs out of his face. I left and looked for ness and lucas, they were still talking to red and toon link.

"Dad!" they ran towards me "Where's Mr. marth?" he asked

"Yeah about him, lucas has marth been sleeping lately?" I asked him

"Um I don't think so, and he's been zoning out as well" he said

"Well common guys" they walked behind me until we got to peach, she ran towards lucas and called him cute and a bunch of other things. Once she finally let go he told her what he knew.

"Ok then, he just needs some sleep, and something to eat as well when he wakes up" I sighed with relief and picked up marth once again.

"Common guys let's go home" they nodded and ran back to the walkway. I smiled when his head moved closer to my chest. We figured he locked the door and just went to my place, once inside I put him on my, I let ness and lucas sleep over they immediately went to his room and shut the door. I let them be and stayed with marth. I put my hand on his face, he was surprisingly warm, after staring at him, I looked back to see that the door was shut and I put my hand on his cheek, I lowered my face and my lips touched his for a moment, I pushed down harder. I broke it when I heard the door creek open, I stood up blushing and saw ness at the door.  
"Yes what is it ness" I said hoping he didn't see anything

"I was gonna ask if ness could sleep in my bed, since we don't have anything to where he can sleep in" I sighed glad he ask about what happened

"Yeah sure you can" he smiled and left, I looked back down marth and sat on one of my chairs and waited until I fell asleep.

* * *

**I feel like this chapter was rushed so please tell me if it seems so. I'll update another day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the very,very late update, been busy with school and hadn't gotten any time to write more, so please enjoy this!**

**Marth's PoV **

My eyes opened to a very dimly lit room and something warm over my body, i sat up and noticed this wasnt my house. looked around and saw nothing that belonged to me, but my clothes had changed from the last time i was awake. the door opened, Ike came with a dark green bowl.

"Glad to see your awake" he sat down in the chair next to the bed

"How long was I asleep?" I asked

"About a day, but here eat this" he handed me the bowl with the spoon

"A hole day!" he nodded his head "Well where's Lucas" two heads popped from behind the door and then they laughed

"Right here dad" I sighed "Also dad saw you naked" ike turned around blushing

"I told you guys not to tell him" I just smiled

"It's ok ike I mean I was asleep for about a day" he looked at me

"So you're not grossed out by that?" I nodded

"Yep, I mean I probably would have done the same thing to you" I covered my mouth

"What?" I blushed then looked down

"I mean, I actually love to take care of you when your vulnerable" I covered my mouth once again, ike looked shocked, but not freaked out by anything I said

"Marth" he said

"Hey before anything happens could we tell you something?" ness asked

"Maybe later" he said

"But dad it's important" he pleaded on

"Look how about you remember whatever it was and go play with lucas ok" ness pouted

"Fine then, come on lucas" he took his hand and left the room. Ike was still staring at me, i fidgeted awkwardly then spoke up.

"Um ike I don't know why I said all those things-" ike cut me off

"Probably because they were all lies." I looked at him confused

"What!" he held his hand to his eye

"Peach came over while you were asleep...**"**

**Flashback**

"Laying tea?" ike said holding the box and reading the side

"Yes now if marth drinks this he'll want to tell nothing but lies, meaning if he says he doesn't like you, he really wants to marry you, but he say's stuff like he loves you, he probably just wants just a friendship with you" ike looked at the box once again then sighed

"Fine I'll give it to him, but not because of the reason of what you said, because it smells nice" she giggled and then clapped her hands

"What ever you say silly"

**End**

I looked at his upset expression and then stood up

"Ike honestly you can believe that honestly I would like to start something with you" he looked at me with a hateful and stern look

"You know what, just fine, I'm just going to leave and get somethings settled ok" before i could answer he left closing the door behind him. i sighed and sat back down on the bed holding my hands, they peeked their heads in once again.

"You alright dad?" I looked up and put up a fake smile

"Yes I am, but I remember you wanting to say something ness, what was it?" he scratched the back of his head

"Yeah I don't think now is a good time" I looked at him

"It's fine ness you don't have to worry" he smiled and them took a deep breath

"Well um just answer this question first, do you have a set age limit on when lucas can date?" I looked at him oddly

"No I would be fine if he began to date now actually" he nodded

"That great, well lucas found someone, not to recently actually" I smiled

"Really? well who is it?" lucas just blushed before speaking

"Dad it's uh ness." ness smirked the grabbed his hand

"Yeah were dating" I kept my smile but just spoke calmly

"Oh really, now tell me you guys just met a few days right?" they nodded "So how exactly could you possibly be dating, because as I recall, lucas always stated that he need to get to know you before I can even like you" lucas sat next to me

"Promise you wont be mad" I looked at him

"I'm already mad lucas" he sighed

"Well I'm already in trouble, dad well when you told me where we were going to move kuma told me a few things about the place, and she knew ness, we talked when ever I went over to her house and then next thing I knew kuma sets us up on a 'date' as she called it, we found that we have a lot in common, kuma told us 'Why not just date then, so you won't be lonely when you get there' so we tired it and we liked each other" my eye twitched

"Well at least the relationship was recent" I sighed

"So that mean you ok with it?" I brushed his hair

"Of course i'm ok with it, but fir not telling me right there is some consequences" i grabbed his hair enough to make him feel pain, ness spoke

"Well if it's possible could I have the same punishment as him?" I knocked off his hat and grabbed his hair "Ow, ow, ow" he said slapping my hand

"Don't worry ness you will" I let go of their hair, they fell to the ground and rubbed their heads "But I can give you any punishment until we figure this thing with Ike alright?" they looked up and then nodded

"Yep, I wonder why he was so mad he normally wouldn't take what Miss Peach seriously anyways" I looked up

"That's it we need to go see peach, just go wait down stairs I need to change" they nodded and left the room.

**Ike's PoV**

What wrong with me I mean peach just got me thinking, I mean what if that thing was true, also marth would never just randomly talk like that. if the past few days I've know him he doesn't seem like that. I grabbed a petal from the tree I was sitting under and blew it away, I put my hands on my face and sighed. "Well enough dragging on about this stuff, why don't just do something to forget it, yeah do something to get my mind off things. I stood up and began to run on the sidewalk.

**Marth's PoV **

After changing I came down stairs and walked out with ness and lucas. Getting to peach's house I banged on the door and waited. The door finally opened to a sleepy looking peach in her skimpy, pink pajamas, I shook my head and spoke.

"Peach, what was in that tea that you gave ike the other day?" she yawned

"Not so loud my head kind of hurts, but I gave him the Truth Tea why" we walked in with her

"Well dad got really mad this morning 'cause of that stuff" she looked confused

"I was sure that stuff would have made him happy" she walked into her room and came back out with a pink box in her hands "Oh my bad this isn't a lying tea it's a truth serum" i looked at her confused "Meaning stronger than tea, so it'll work faster" I nodded

"So everything dad said was the truth?" peach nodded "Aww dad has a crush" I slightly blushed

"Wait so if our dads hit it off we could be a family" the thought never occurred to me, we could actually be a family if this happens

"Dad you need to make things better with Mr. Ike" I nodded

"Well if you want I could give you the lying tea" I looked at her then sighed

"OK but make sure you get it right this time" she stood up and pouted

"hey I'm not that forgetful" she went back in her room and got the tea then made it. she came back about 10 minutes later with the mug in her hand

"Ok this will last you the whole rest of the day ok, ness and lucas i want you guys to find ike and bring him back here ok" they nodded "As for you marth go and buy somethings for ike ok" I nodded

"Fine sure, but what?" she sighed

"I don't know maybe his favorite kind of meat" I nodded, we all got to work and left to do our separate things. I went around town and tried to find the store, finally finding it went inside. I got greeted by the owner he had bright red hair and very inviting face.

"Welcome, are you the new family that moved here?" I nodded

"Yes I am" he nodded

"In that case, this is the town store is has everything you can image, but feel free to buy what ever you need" I smiled

"Thank you" I walked off and went farther into the store, getting to the frozen meat section, I saw the same red hair I saw the owner have. Didn't i just meet him in the front of the store, I brushed the though aside and walked over to him once again, patting him on the shoulder. he turned around, but i got a whole different thing i didn't expect. 

* * *

**Hopefully that was interesting enough, give me some feedback on what you think. Until next time! **


End file.
